<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crazy for Your Chemicals by cookieming99</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214985">Crazy for Your Chemicals</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookieming99/pseuds/cookieming99'>cookieming99</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SHINee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Smut, minkey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:27:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookieming99/pseuds/cookieming99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumor has it that the world famous actor and model Choi Minho is a <em>vampire</em>. Well, at least not for celebrity stylist Kim Kibum until he gets hired to be his personal stylist.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Minho/Kim Kibum | Key</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Intro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is an AU based off Minho's <a href="https://twitter.com/minkeyau/status/1240489439119302656?s=21">godly visuals</a> with an outfit where he looks like a modern day vampire.</p><p><span class="u">Warning</span>: This is not your typical vampire au fic, just in case you're wondering why my backstory about their kind is not consistent with traditional literature.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rumor has it that the world famous actor and model Choi Minho is a <em>vampire</em>. Well, at least not for celebrity stylist Kim Kibum until he gets hired to be his personal stylist.</p><p>
  <strong>******</strong>
</p><p>"I don't buy this vampire story. To me, it's just a myth."</p><p>"It's gotta be true. Even he himself admits it in this magazine article."</p><p>"No way! But heck, he does look like one in this photoshoot. Their stylist has taste. Exquisite taste."</p><p>"For real? Psh! We can do better than that. Watch us get hired and we can give him that full Victorian Gothic look, long hair included. I'm sure he'll extremely delicious I'd offer willingly myself to be his pomme de sang."</p><p>"You? No way! Men don't even turn their heads towards you even with your tits out."</p><p>"Yah! You think you-"</p><p>"YAH. Quit it, ladies. We have work to do." Kibum, seeing a cat fight is about to ensue between his interns, breaks the tension between them by handing both them papers they need to file.</p><p>"You ladies won't become successful celebrity stylists with that attitude of yours." He scolds them nonchalantly before their office phone rings.</p><p>"Can you get that for me, darling?"</p><p>"Yes, sir," an intern complies. "This is the office of celebrity stylist KEY. How may I help you?"</p><p>The intern checks her planner. "Yes. He's available tomorrow."</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>"I'll let him know to be there at eight."</p><p>The intern finally puts down the the phone receiver. She reports to Kibum what has transpired in the conversation. "Sir, you'll have a meeting with Mr. Choi's manager tomorrow at their agency."</p><p>"Which Choi?"</p><p>"Oh sorry. Choi Minho."</p><p><em>Great.</em> The very person he'd least want to work with. Yet, he can't refuse their offer if he wants to stay afloat in the industry.</p><p>"Sir? I'll be there to take down notes for you-"</p><p>"No need. You can just wrap things up here tomorrow."</p><p>- tbc -</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Proposal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Good evening, Sir. How may I help you?"</p><p>"I have an appointment with Mr. Choi Minho's manager."</p><p>"Ah, yes. They are expecting you. I'll have an assistant take you to his office."</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>Celebrity stylist Kim Kibum makes his way up the CDT Agency head office building. A young lady leads him to an elevator where they both enter and get lifted up to the floor where their meeting is supposed to take place.</p><p>It isn't Kibum's first time in this building. No, not at all. He's been here a few times; he could've found his way up to the manager's office by himself since he already knew which floor it is. However, he's been taken to a different floor. A floor restricted to visitors. It seems even the staff have limited access here.</p><p>Already getting wary, Kibum intends to ask the assistant but they stop in front of an antique arched ornate oak double door making him take a step back in awe, his mouth agape.</p><p>"Sir, we're finally here."</p><p>Kibum flinches at the assistant's voice, unsure if she speaking to him or to the occupant of the room since she spoke a little too loud for only one person to hear.</p><p>"Miss, where are we-"</p><p>Just when he has found his voice did the double door open to reveal a luxurious office, perhaps even a residence since it is so spacious that, for sure, behind that door he can see from his periphery is a comfortable bedroom with a king-sized bed. He finds himself seated at a plush black couch upholstered with polyfiber fabric featuring accent trims in silver studs. It has a matching ottoman for a coffee table.</p><p>The assistant then leaves him only to come back with coffee on an oak serving tray she places on the ottoman.</p><p>A boisterous laughter bursts out as soon as the door he saw earlier swings open and both the manager and the famous Choi Minho merrily walk out of the room.</p><p>"Oh, Kibum-ssi, you're already here. We've been waiting for you." Manager Lee Jinki approaches Kibum offering a handshake which the other respectfully receives.</p><p>"Thank you for having me here."</p><p>"Sorry to have brought you here instead of my office. We've already worked quite a few times, so, I guess it's okay for you to be here. And since we're all here," Jinki pauses to turn to Minho, "it's time to discuss matters we wish to propose to you."</p><p>A lengthy discussion ensues. As usual, Jinki requests for Kibum's styling services for another upcoming photoshoot. Then, a smooth conversation leads to a discourse between Kibum and Minho only to be broken up by Jinki with a sound suggestion they both agree on. A flustered Kibum tries to calm down as Jinki further clarifies his suggestion and the room once again is quiet.</p><p>"What?! You're hiring me as <em>his</em> exclusive personal stylist?! To report here daily?! No, no, no. You gotta be kidding. No way."</p><p>Another outburst.</p><p>"You should be thankful I'm keeping your career afloat!"</p><p>At this point, Jinki develops a throbbing headache with their incessant fighting, but before any expensive item gets thrown out of anger, he unleashes his wrath, bellowing to put them both to a halt. "YAAAH! Behave, you two, or you'll both lose your careers."</p><p>Everything falls silent. Even the noisy birds perched by the window stop chirping. Both Minho and Kibum have their heads turned towards Jinki like deer in the headlights.</p><p>"Hyung, you scared me." Minho finally breaks the silence, heaving a sigh of relief with a hand against his chest, clearly exaggerating. He knows Jinki won't dare to actually do what he says. However, he gets a death glare that sends shivers down his spine making him pretend to shake uncontrollaby, arms folded across his chest.</p><p>"Anyway, Kibum-ssi. To make your consider, we are offering to pay you this much," Jinki hands Kibum the proposal pointing to the figures underlined, "which I hope is adequate for the services we request of you."</p><p>Kibum's eyes grow wide as he sees the amount they propose to pay monthly. He knows an exclusive personal stylist gets paid a lot but he didn't know they can afford this much. What he earns in half a year, they can pay in a month. Kibum is very much tempted, of course, but he is uncertain if he will be able to stand working closely with an irritating Choi Minho on a daily basis. He's sure the other has the same sentiments, the only thing they can agree on.</p><p>"I understand that it may take time for you to consider given that you have other commitments aside from our agency, so...please decide accordingly. We give you until Friday to make your decision."</p><p>Kibum thanks Jinki before he finally leaves the agency.</p><p>------</p><p>"Hyung, why him?" A smug Minho asks.</p><p>"Women aren't enough to curb your carnal desires." Jinki replies in a dismissive tone.</p><p>"They all end up fainting and are too exhausted to work the next day. Plus, I can sense abounding sexual energy in that man." He further explains.</p><p>Minho nods in agreement. He senses it in Kibum as well. His manager, also his best friend, knows what's best for him.</p><p>"Well, let's just hope he takes the bait."</p><p>- tbc -</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Acceptance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Celebrity stylist Kim Kibum has only one dilemma: to accept the offer or not.</p><p>Kibum has been in the industry for quite a while now. His credentials aren't to be taken for granted. He has worked with famous celebrities such as ace idol Lee Taemin, singer and actress IU, SNSD's Taeyeon, actors Lee Jongsuk and Kim Woobin, SM Entertainment's latest boy group NCT and more.</p><p>Although it may have been a while since Lee Taemin's company requested of his styling services, the kid still bothers him with text messages from time to time asking for fashion advice which he should be charging. The kid knows how to pull at his heartstrings to get free stuff. Perhaps by taking this offer, he won't have time to reply to Taemin's persistent communication, which is rather beneficial for him.</p><p>He has read through the terms and conditions of the proposal and he finds it promising. However, there is just this nagging feeling with one particular clause:</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>The personal stylist is required to stay over on days where there are consecutive schedules...</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Understandable.</p><p>But, this part is most questionable:</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>...and on days (or nights) where personal stylist's company is requested.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Don't they wish for some privacy on days they aren't busy? Can he refuse a request, if ever?</p><p>Kibum wants to call them to inquire about this clause but he decided that he will just ask on the day he delivers his decision.</p><p>******</p><p>Friday comes, Kibum once again finds himself at the head office building of CDT Agency. This time though he is inside manager Lee Jinki's office.</p><p>"Have a seat, Kibum-ssi. Coffee?"</p><p>"Yes please."</p><p>Jinki instructs his secretary to bring in coffee for both of them.</p><p>"So, will we be able to hear a favorable decision from you?" Jinki clasps his hands together putting them on his slick black desk leaning a little forward; a modest smile forms across his face.</p><p>Kibum nods, however, he has to clarify a few things, "Before I give you my decision, I would like to," a pause, "ask a few things about the terms and conditions."</p><p>"Yes, you may." Kibum may have been too preoccupied with some things that he has failed to see Jinki grit his teeth.</p><p>"I just want to clarify this part." The stylist pointed to the clause he finds questionable.</p><p>"Oh that, well, we're very particular with Choi Minho's publicity so every time he comes out, whether or not a public or private schedule, he needs to be dressed accordingly. That includes urgent matters as well." Jinki professionally addresses the question.</p><p>"Urgent matters...like for example?"</p><p>"The press flocking outside his apartment building and he needs to buy from a convenience store."</p><p>"Wait what? For that alone? Sweat shirt and pants is all he needs."</p><p>"Yes but there are other instances we are uncertain which can be under <em>urgent matters</em>."</p><p>"Fine then."</p><p>Kibum still has doubts, but what Jinki has explained is reasonable too. He keeps nodding his head as he stays quiet while making his decision. He's racking his brains for the possible worst case scenario and if he can tolerate it for the sake of earning the salary he deserves.</p><p>"Alright then. I'll accept the offer." With his heart pounding, instinct nagging at him, he finally signs the contract. </p><p>Jinki receives the signed contract warmly offering a handshake which the other respectfully takes in. "Thank you for accepting our offer. Here is the initial payment as promised in the contract."</p><p>Kibum's eyes grow wide when Jinki handed him a check with 10 figures Korean won. With this he can pay the salary, bills and rent for his office and still have extra for personal spending. "Thank you, Sir. This is..." He almost tears up, his eyes blinking rapidly in an attempt to hold back the waterworks. "Shall I take my leave now?"</p><p>Jinki chuckles at the stylist's emotional display, "Yes you may. Oh, and, for tomorrow can you present your plan for the upcoming photoshoot?"</p><p>"Yes, Sir." Kibum replies, full of vigor.</p><p>After an exchange of polite farewells, he gets up from his chair and turns to leave. However, he ends up bumping into Minho who, perhaps, stealthily entered the room because he didn't hear any footsteps or the sliding of the glass door.</p><p>"Careful, you're in my way." Minho catches Kibum in an unintentional embrace just in time before the other could fall backwards onto the manager's desk.</p><p>"What- you're the one who's in *my* way and you could've avoided that because you're the one who can clearly see us from the moment you entered." Kibum is now fuming. Just when everything has been going smoothly, this obnoxious celebrity simply decides to get on his nerves today.</p><p>Despite the unbearable tension between both, there seems to be an invisible force drawing them in, a single string that pulls and leads them to each other. For few seconds, it has felt like their surroundings have stopped. Snapping out of a trance, Kibum realizes he is still in Minho's arms so her immediately pushes the other away and storms out of the room, rubbing his arms with his hands while shivering as if the temperature in the office has gone down quite a bit.</p><p>"Hyung, why must it be him?" Minho lets out an exasperated sigh. "He's too overbearing I can't stand it!"</p><p>Jinki just shakes his head while snickering, "You're perfect for each other; like fire and ice. It will be chaos for sure but I can mediate." He is quite sure the two will find ways to settle their differences before they can possibly burn a whole house done with their incessant mud-slinging.</p><p>Jinki knows, for he has also been through this ordeal of choosing a man for him instead of women. It has greatly helped reduce his sexual urges and, in fact, they're secretly living together but that is no longer Minho's business to worry about. His thoughts stray to lewd memories with his partner willingly succumbing to his seduction.</p><p>"Hyung, you're leaking."</p><p>- tbc -</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Misconception</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Sir, have you really taken their offer?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"...What will happen to us?"</p><p>"Well... wait, what are you thinking? I won't be going anywhere. I will still be reporting here to check on you lot." Kibum sips on his coffee before he continues to explain his plans for the office.</p><p> "Also, one of you will be promoted to take charge in my stead and have the chance to work closely with our regular celebrity clients since my priority now is CDT Agency. Specifically for," he pauses and scowls remembering their recent unpleasant encounters, "Choi Minho."</p><p>One of his interns has picked up his disgust towards the man. She takes it as a chance to be closer to her long-time celebrity crush. "Sir, if you wish to trade places, maybe you can assign me to him instead?"</p><p>"Unfortunately, they want me <em>personally</em> even if your suggestion would've been favorable for me." Eyes staring intently at a distance, Kibum takes another sip of his coffee, details of Friday's encounter now vividly playing in his mind. He even remembers how the other man felt against his body that he shivers at the memory. What was that electric flow that coursed through him is what he is wondering as of the moment.</p><p>"Sir, if I may ask, what made you despise him this much?" His intern's sudden question has snapped him out of his thoughts. "Is he...not what they say he is on interviews and articles? The kind, respectful, charismatic celebrity without a record of scandals since debut?"</p><p>And then it hits him. How can journalists and pretty much every person in the industry not see how he is the exact opposite of what they claim him to be? Kibum hates his guts. He hates how Minho steps on him with every opportunity he has like he's just breathing. However, money must be prioritized over hate. He needs more than enough to keep his business and his dreams alive as well as to live comfortably.</p><p>"Sir?"</p><p>"He's fine, but he can do better. If not for his manager being so kind and considerate of me, though, I wouldn't have accepted their offer." He tries to be considerate to the man but he can't think of other flattering adjectives to describe him.</p><p>"Guess it's time for you to switch idols, girl." One intern tells the other who has been crushing on Minho.</p><p>"Heck, no! He'll be my prince forever. I don't mind a tsundere kind of guy."</p><p>Once again, bickering among the interns ensues, leaving Kibum to his thoughts. He is psyching himself to stay professional once he starts working with Minho. But that, for sure, can only last for less than a day.</p><p>******</p><p>
  <em>Uhh...Mmm...</em>
</p><p>Jinki shakes his head as soon as he hears moaning and sucking noises inside their private office nap room. Minho's at it again with the agency's female employees.</p><p>He hates to interrupt but they're expecting Kibum soon and having these ladies in the room might make the latter suspicious of their activities.</p><p>Modern times have made it easier for creatures like them to lurk amidst the human population. Humans themselves have folklore and myths debunked. They have also become more opinionated to the point of believing their own opinions are more superior than others. People have just had it with misinformation that the only believers left are considered by the society as heretics.</p><p>Yet still, they have to protect their kind to be able to survive a few more hundred years. Vampires have it harder since they only live off on blood by sucking the life out of their victims, leaving distinct traces that lead them to be hunted down by humans. However, for them, they only need to satisfy their insatiable sexual hunger, in which most humans are also willing participants.</p><p>There is an abundant supply of sexual energy. Or, at least, there used to be. Nowadays, humans have either been too distracted with the virtual world making them lose their sexuality in the process or too exhausted for being used and abused by despicable pigs. Young maiden virgins who are believed to have the purest sexual energy have been scarce as well.</p><p>Jinki has always scolded Minho not to exhaust their company's female employees but the stubborn boy neglects his warnings and continues to do as he pleases. It is why he is prompted to find a perfect match for Minho. There are humans possessing the <em>Nectarine of Desires</em>, similar to the fountain of youth. It is rather hard to find but if one does, he gets full satisfaction, greatly reducing his sexual urges.</p><p>Jinki has been in constant search and has failed many times until one day, the first time they worked with Kibum, he has felt a similar energy coming from the stylist to his own partner. He's even tried to hire Kibum many times but the latter has also refused quite often. Jinki thinks Kibum has valid reasons for the refusals because he has found it difficult to work with Minho. They always end up fighting no matter where, no matter how.</p><p>Lucky for him, he manages to lure Kibum using his final desperate measure, fighting bosses to justify why they needed such talented celebrity stylist to be Choi Minho's personal stylist. Now, he only has to make this work or all his efforts will be put to waste.</p><p>Jinki shamelessly knocks on the door, as loud as possible, not giving a damn for interrupting the orgy. "Minho, send them out now! We have a meeting in 10 minutes."</p><p>"Hyung, you knocked at the wrong time! Let me finish. Please!" Minho complains. Jinki can imagine the scowl on his face.</p><p>"Get out of there now or I'll cut your balls off!"</p><p>In just a few seconds, the door unlocks and opens with a peeking Minho, "Okay, okay. I'm coming."</p><p>Jinki has always used this tactic on Minho, yet still, he wonders what prompts the other to obey him as soon as he hears that very sentence. But whatever it is, at least it can get Minho's ass moving.</p><p>As the ladies who have been in there finally scurry out, cum dripping down their legs, Minho washes up quickly wrapping up a towel leaving his still wet, sinewy torso exposed. He walks out of the room, just in time for Kibum to enter the office making the stylist drop whatever he has been holding as he halts, obviously mesmerized by what he has just seen.</p><p>Sure Kibum has seen half-naked men enough number of times to have become callous to such situations but this sight in front of him has made his face turn beet red in an instant.</p><p>Minho glowers the moment he sees a paralyzed Kibum, mouth agape, at the office entrance. "He's here, hyung." He breaks the awkward silence, and soon enough Jinki, who was at the nap room fixing Minho's mess, appears with a warm, mood-changing smile.</p><p>"Kibum, welcome. So sorry we still haven't finished," Jinki glares at Minho, "fixing up our office."</p><p>Minho simply ignores both of them and goes about his way to grab clothing from his duffel bag at one corner of the office.</p><p>"Please, please. Have a seat first." Jinki gestures Kibum to sit at the couch while he goes back to what he has been doing.</p><p>After a while, things have settled down in the office with Jinki seated between Minho and Kibum. He can feel the hostile tension between them immediately regretting that he didn't sit across them instead.</p><p>"Alright, you two. I don't want to beat around the bush. I need your full cooperation every time we meet so you have to establish at least a good working relationship with each other. ASAP."</p><p>Both agree despite the dagger looks Jinki could feel piercing through him.</p><p>All throughout the meeting, Minho remains silent. His thoughts have even strayed to the naughty things he's just done with the ladies a while ago that he has to clear his throat, unintentionally interrupting the thorough discussion between his manager and stylist, making them both turn their heads towards him.</p><p>"Yes? Anything you dislike?"</p><p>"Uhm, no. Sorry. Carry on, carry on."</p><p>Minho keeps shifting uncomfortably in his seat trying to prevent himself from dozing off. As a means to distract himself, he's begun to imagine how else he can make women orgasm harder to extract more sexual energy from them. He's also wondered how to find the <em>Nectarine of Desires</em> his manager hyung has been telling him about. Will he really be sticking to one partner after consuming such energy? Will he ignore other women desperately seeking his attention? Will he forego orgies?</p><p>"Minho, hey."</p><p>Minho opens his eyes to see Jinki already standing up and poking him.</p><p>"You dozed off. Dinner time. Let's go. We'll drink tonight to welcome Kibum."</p><p>- tbc -</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>